Doll
by RandiReckless
Summary: What if there was someone else there the night that Damon went on the deep end after killing Rose? What if she stopped him from actually killing Jessica? What if feelings were to develop? -Terrible Summary, chance?- *Possible Spoilers* Damon/OC
1. Prologue

_"I am not a doll, Damon! I'm not here for your disposal! You can't just use me when you want and then toss me away until you feel the need to have another go!"_

_I glared up into those blue eyes, struggling to keep my resolve as they looked at me, a hint of disappointment and... __guilt?__ dancing across his irises as he took a step towards me. I took a step back, shaking my head as he opened his mouth._

_"No. I'm done. I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't be… whatever it is I was to you! You're...you're a sadistic, selfish person! No wonder Elena never wanted you. You don't deserve her, or me, or anybody."_

_And then I turned and stormed away, wishing to have taken back the last words upon the intense look of sadness that passed through those ocean eyes, but willing myself to just keep going._

**This is kind of a new idea of mine. It's not the FIRST ever Damon Salvatore story, but it's definitely the idea that I liked the most out of all of them… So yea, this is short, but it's supposed to be, so you can tell me if you think you'll like me to continue… haha, that was my lame way of asking:  
>Reviews?<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

"Really, Katie?"

I sighed as I pulled my door closed, avoiding looking at her but finding I had no choice as Jessica pulled my face towards her, wiping at the blood on my lip.

"Fighting?" she sighed out as she grabbed a tissue from the glove compartment and cleaned up the blood from my lip and then slowly ran her finger across one of the bruises on my cheek, causing me to flinch. "What possessed you to do something so stupid?"

"He pushed me out of my seat…"

"Yea, a seat in a bar, a bar that you shouldn't have been in in the first place."

I could tell she was mad as she tossed the tissue aside and pulled away, looking straight ahead, causing me to sigh softly.

"I mean, really, Katie, why would you do something like that? You could have gotten hurt, a lot worse than what you are now," she sounded worried, her voice sounding as though she were forcing back tears, and I felt instantly bad, crossing my arms over my chest, flinching once more.

"Look, I'm sorry…"

"You really are sorry," she went on, trying to keep her eyes away from me and I sighed, looking out the windshield as well. "You know, if you keep pulling things like this, they're going to take you away from me. Do you really want that? Do you?"

I opened my mouth to say something and then gasped, "Jessica, stop!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Katie, I mean it-"

"No!" I pointed towards the road, a man laying right in the middle and she gasped as well, quickly pulling to a stop, the force of it sending me forward so fast that I was barely able to put my hand against the dash to stop myself from colliding with it.

"Stay," I was instructed and I rolled my eyes as she got out, rolling down my window as to hear what was going on, since I wasn't allowed to get out. "Sir, are you alright? What happened?" I heard a muffled a response as Jessica continued towards him. "And you're lying in the middle of the road?" The man pushed himself into a sitting position as he continued talking, looking towards Jessica, and I bit my lip upon seeing a slightly familiar pale face, surrounded by dark hair and light eyes that looked up at my sister almost as if in a daze. "Do you need help?" He pulled something from his pocket and I heard my sister let out an almost disgusted sigh as she stated what should have been obvious to her before heading back towards the car and I noticed in the headlights as she rolled her eyes a little.

"Don't move."

He was in front of her faster than my eyes could see, causing them to widen as I took in a sharp breath, "Vampire…"

"I don't want any trouble," Jessica said, her voice shaking and I bit my lip, gripping the handle, ready to get out at the first sign that he was going to hurt her.

"Neither do I, but that's all I get: Trouble…"

I bit my lip at how broken his voice sounded when he said that.

"Why can't I move?"

"What's your name?"

"Jessica…" Her voice continued to shake and I could see her shake as well, causing me to sigh.

"Hi Jessica. I have a secret, I have a big one but I never said it out load. I mean, what's the point? It's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna make me good, made me an adopted puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica."

I bit my lip as the conversation went on, my grip tightening, and I saw tears falling down my sister's face as she asked "Are you going to kill me…?"

"I'm not sure…" he shook his head. "See, you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you, or do I not kill you?"

"Please, don't…."

"You see, but I have to, Jessica…Because I'm not human, and I miss it…I miss it more than anything in the world! That is my secret… So, I have to kill you…."

"No!" I couldn't keep myself from saying, pushing the door open and stepping out before I could stop myself and both pairs of eyes shot in my direction, causing me to sigh and bite my lip, giving them a short wave, not knowing where I planned to go from there.

**So, I hope you enjoy this new chapter :) It's...a little bad, but... Yeaa.. I'm glad for the people who have added this story to you're favorites, and thanks to DreamsForTheDead, for writing me that lovely review that turned out to be longer than the prologue :) I was so happy to read that, and I hope you like my update and that it was satisfactory for you :)  
><strong>**and, Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 2

"Katie, back in the car…"

I sighed as my sister said this to me, her voice still shaking in fear, but an evident amount of annoyance clear as well as she tried to boss me into climbing back in the car. I paid no mind as I kept my eyes on the man, his eyes also sticking to me, almost looking confused under the drunken haze that covered the beautiful blue orbs.

"And how did you escape my notice?" his voice came out, still sounding broken but also curious, his inebriation coming off even more clear now that he was not completely obscured from my vision.

"You're drunk and I was in the car… And easy combination to stay out of view, even when it comes to hiding from a vampire…" was my quiet response as he stepped around Jessica, coming towards me. I pursed my lips and stood my ground, crinkling my nose when he was close enough that I could smell from him.

"You know what I am?" surprise laced his voice and I had to force back the smile that as he looked me up and down. I could tell he was trying to look intimidating, and I knew that I should be, but as I stared up into his blue eyes, I found myself unable to fear such a sad creature.

"You're Stefan's brother, right?" that shocked look passed through his eyes once more as I stepped closer as well, so close our chests were almost touching. "Damon Salvatore… You come to the school functions sometimes… I see you around Elena and Stefan… And you're always at the bar of the Grill? I never knew Stefan was a vampire, either… But that does explain his odd behavior and broodiness."

"How do you know about vampires?"

"You don't want to hurt my sister…" was my only response, nodding towards Jessica, still frozen where he had told her to stand still, my eyes searching his. "You feel guilty for letting the thought pass. You think you have to, as you said, but you don't… Just because you were made with killer instincts, doesn't mean you have to act on them. I know of quite a few of vampires that don't. And I can tell you don't want to. You don't have to be inebriated for me to see that stated clearly in your eyes."

"How do you know?" He ground out, glaring at me, breathing right into my face and I had to hold in my sound of disgust. I opened my mouth to reply when he looked into my eyes, pupils dilating. "Don't speak."

"Can't compel me."

He growled and roughly put his hand over my mouth, his other hand going to the back of my head so I wouldn't pull away from him and ignored my glare as he continued to talk, "How do you know that I won't just tear you limb from limb, right here, and then suck you're precious sister die?"

I bit down on his hand and he quickly pulled it away.

"You won't hurt us, Damon…" I stated as I looked up at him, and he glared back at me for a few moments before his eyes turned back to that undertone of despair that had been there the whole time he had talked to Jessica and when I had first seen his eyes.

"How do you know…?" His voice came out in a broken whisper as he advanced on me, and I sighed, reaching up and brushing some of his hair back.

"You're a good person."

He looked at me for a long moment before he was no longer in front of me and instead in front of Jessica, looking deep into her eyes, "You're free to go."

"She won't remember any of this… She won't even remember stopping, or seeing you. She never stopped driving."

He repeated that to Jessica, who repeated it almost robotically back to Damon before turning on her heel and walking back towards the car, getting into the passenger side. Damon looked at me for a moment and I opened my mouth to thank him, but he only scowled and disappeared into the night.

I sighed and got into the car and closed my eyes, leaning back against the headboard as Jessica started the car and drove us in the direction of our house.

**_Sooo, I'm sorry, it's a little suck-ish. But how did you like their little meeting? It's kinda short, too, for which I also apologize o.o, but I hope that whoever that is reading this enjoys it anyway. and...  
>VAMPIRE DIARIES NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! I'm so psyched... I get to see my favorite beautiful people again... haha :) yepp, so yea, anyway, buh-bye :) <em>**


	4. Chapter 3

"Yes Jessica… I know, Jessica…"

I rolled my eyes as I continued to scrub at the dishes, tapping my foot while I pretended as though I was actually listening to her scolding voice as she gave me one of her longer lectures about how I really shouldn't be doing what I have been, when, in truthful reality, my mind was way off in the clouds.

'_He looked so sad… So broken… I wonder what could have happened to him… I wish that Jessica hadn't been there… Maybe then I could have talked to him more… helped him…"_

"Katherine Anne Cohen! Are you even listening to me?" I heard Jessica's voice ring through my thoughts and I quickly looked in her direction, biting my lip and wincing as she glared at me, her blue eyes looking both upset and hurt at the same time. "You can't keep running around and doing these kinds of things! Staying out at all hours of the night, fighting with random strangers, random **men** that could put you in the hospital! Or worse! Y-You can't…You can't keep this up or they'll-"

She cut herself off, shaking her head as she closed her eyes tightly, tears falling softly down her face and I felt my heart drop.

'_Well at least she doesn't have the burden of remembering my further disobedience when it came to the Damon problem…'_

I sighed softly, looking back down at the soapy water in the sink, at the plate that I held in my hand, as though I were trying to memorize the flowery little design, tracing my finger over each of the little petals.

This act caused her to growl and I heard her stomping footsteps as she left me alone in the kitchen.

I finished up the dishes and took my sweet time drying each one individually and set each of them in their proper places before heading to my room, flopping down onto my bed and pulling the pillow over my head, forcing my mind on anything but Damon or my sister and trying to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Instead, however, my dreams were haunted with images of blood, fire, my sister crying, and deep, mesmerizing blue eyes.

I snuck past my sister's room the next morning, peeking in for just mere seconds, my heart dropping once more upon seeing dry tears staining her stress-filled yet sleeping face.

I made sure that my footfalls away from the door to her room were as quiet as possible and slipped silently from the apartment door, making sure not to stop for anything unless absolutely necessary, as to make as little noise as possible to allow Jessica to continue sleeping, knowing she'd need it.

My feet carried me down the stairs and out of the apartment building, pursing my lips upon seeing rain falling from the gray sky. I pulled the hood up on my hoodie and then heading out the doors, holding my bag close to attempt and protect it from the rain.

Before I knew where I was going, my eyes looked up and I saw that they had carried me to the Grill, and my stomach quickly made a small grumbling noise, reminding me that I had forgotten to eat anything due to my slight hurry. I sighed and walked slowly in, ignoring the slight _ding_ that sounded as I pushed open the door.

"Hey, Shorty!"

That was the noise that greeted me and I looked over, rolling my eyes towards the ceiling as I saw Matt smiling at me, his eyebrows quirked.

"Get bored of the bar fights yet?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me. "And by that, I mean you better have, I don't think my boss would be too happy if you pulled it here. Could get all us teenagers banned."

I rolled my eyes, pushing him off me and pouting as he ruffled my hair, pushing his hand away once more, scrunching my nose, and said, "Don't you worry, Matthew, I don't plan on doin' anything here. This is where I eat! I need to be able to come back here. Now get yo butt in that kitchen and fetch me some grub!"

I pushed him more, giggling and he rolled his eyes, turning and heading back towards the kitchen, already knowing that I'd order, as it was the same every time I got here.

I sat myself at a table and tapped my fingers as I waited, when I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach, the one where you know someone is watching you, causing me to quickly look around and my eyes landed on the last person I expected to find looking in my direction.

"Hey there, beautiful, is this seat taken?"

**_Here ya go :). I'm thinking about making the next chapter in Damon's point of view... Should I? haha, I think I like this chapter, but I don't know... :/ but yeaa *nod* So yea, anyway, how am I doing? Should I continue with it?_**


	5. Chapter 4

I quirked my eyebrow as soon as I looked up, my eyes coming in contact with pools of beautiful blue, mischief dancing across them as though what had happened just the night before hadn't, but I knew it did, as the recognition in his eyes showed me that he knew exactly who I was, remembered.

"Why hello there, you lost?" I mocked my sister's words, sitting back, a soft smirk quirking across my face as I crossed my arms.

"Oh, haha, aren't we the little jokester?"

He sat across from me, his eyes keeping on me, the cocky aura that I had been so used to seeing from afar, yet had been somewhere else the night before, was right there, surrounding him completely, shining thoroughly through and through.

And then a serious look crossed his face, almost as suddenly as he had appeared, and he leaned forward, raising his eyebrow as he questioned, "How do you know about us?"

I smirked more, sitting back and flipping the hair out of my face before looking directly in his eyes, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

My voice was cheeky, mischievousness lacing each and every syllable and I leaned forward as well, tapping my fingers softly and then I let my smirk fall, cocking my head to the side as curiosity took its place.

"Are you okay? You were pretty distraught last night…"

"Yea, yea, I was a little out of my head," he sat back, stretching his arms across the back of the booth as he looked me up and down, those blue eyes acting as though they were looking straight through me. "Don't worry, I'm all Damon now."

"No you're not," I shook my head as he said this, squinting my eyes as I looked even closer at him, my eyes boring deep into his. "You're still sad… Why are you so sad, Damon?"

He leaned forward, his eyes suddenly blazing with intensity, anger crossing in swift waves as he looked me dead in the eye, his voice becoming harsh as he said:

"Look, girly, I don't know who you are, but-"

"Is there a problem here?"

I looked up to see Matt standing there, holding my order as he looked between me and Damon, his brow quirked, and a slightly subtle look of displeasure passed his eyes upon seeing who it was I was sitting with.

"No, Matty, everything is fine," I said as I grabbed the plate from him, smiling softly at him for remembering my regular order of a plate of fries, and only fries.

"Yea, don't worry, Matty," Damon said his name as though he were mocking me, his blue eyes dancing as he looked up at my blonde male friend. "I'm just… better acquainting myself with this beautiful young lady."

"Well, if you need anything, Kate… just call…" he left, looking warily at Damon, obvious mistrust written through and through and I giggled.

"Poor little Matty, so naïve," I said as my eyes flicked back towards Damon. He was looking back at me, his eyes holding that slight fierceness, but it had gotten some amusement as well. "And, as for me, I know a lot of things. About lots and lots of people. Very intuitive, I am."

I winked at him and he almost deadpanned, before that smirk formed back against his face, sitting back once more as I began to pick at my food, eating as he continued to watch me, causing me to feel as though bugs were crawling under my skin.

"So, Kate-"

"It's Katherine to you."

I looked at him, a serious note in my eyes as I shoved another fry in my mouth, and he seemed to visibly flinch when he heard me say that.

"Katie," He bit out, ignoring my statement as he looked at my eyes. "How do you know about vampires."

I smirked upon his bringing up that again, sitting back and letting myself slouch into the seat comfortably, letting my head fall to the side once more and smiling, "You haven't answered my question yet, what makes you think I'm going to answer yours?"

"I'm not sad, your turn."

I chuckled softly, and then I let my eyes cross the table to him, "You are though… And it's not good to keep things bottled in, Damon. It makes you hostile, trust me, I know." His face was un-amused, those lovely eyes scanning me and I chuckled. "I know because of a friend."

I took another bite of my food, saving each bite, but eating quickly as well.

"What friend?"

"Doubt you know him, he's kind of old," I giggled as I said this, covering my mouth as to hide the food that I was still chewing.

"I'll let you in on a little secret…" He leaned across the table, smirking as he got close to my face. "So am I."

He plucked a fry from my plate as he sat back and I watched him, amused for a moment, but then biting my lip and sighing, "I told you something, now you tell me something. Why were you so upset last night?"

"Long story, boring details, not important," He shrugged, taking a bite of the fry, and I giggled, rolling my eyes as I finished up, brushing my hands on my pants and then leaning across the table, mocking his actions, and looking at him with complete honesty.

"I know you don't know me, but I'm a great listener," I said softly. "And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'd be glad to listen. I owe you, for not killing me or my sister and all."

And then I went to the counter and paid for my plate of fries and walking out of the Grill, feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

_**So here's chapter four :), so I hope you like it. I'm a little off, while writing this, but this kind of sets this off where I need it to go. Tell me if it's still any interesting? Haha, I'm kind of terrible, but I hope you like it anyway :/.  
>:) reviews aren't necessary, but they make me happy... and yea :)haha.<strong>_


End file.
